Code Lyoko: Runaway Experiment
by UlrichxYumi15
Summary: When Ulrich Stern, a runaway experiment from Code Industry Lab, meets Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy, four ordinary teenagers who attend Kadic Academy, what will he do? Keep running away from his "Master", Xana who wants him back since he is the #1 Alpha Male Unit in the most important project in the history of mankind or will make friends with the group of teenagers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yumi sighed and leaned her back against the cool, metal bench frame as she watched the various students of Kadic Academy walk to and fro from the school doors into the courtyard. She was wearing a black short-sleeve shirt that stopped right about her stomach with a hood attatched to the back of the collar, black skinny jeans with silver butterflies around the knees and ankles, black gothic boots that went up to the back of her knees, and a brown leather wristband with a black "Y" strapped to her rightwrist. Nearby, her friends Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita ran around the courtyard as they played good-natured games of tag and the occassional racing back-and-forth across the grass. Odd was wearing a purple long-sleeve shirt that said "I'm Odd. What's your name?" in black letters, an unzipped neon orange vest, dark purple bellbottom jeans, and yellow DC sneakers. Jeremy wore black-rimmed glasses, a blue short-sleeve shirt with white stripes, an unbuttoned dark blue jacket, brown straight-leg jeans, and white Nike sneakers. And Aelita wore a pink tank top that said "Princess" in big red cursive letters, faded-blue denim shorts, a light red miniskirt with frills, and pink converse.

It was Friday afternoon as the gang sat in the courtyard after a busy day of schoolwork, projects, and pop quizzes. "Finally! It's the weekend!" cheered Odd as he sat down in the grass, beads of sweat sticking to his forehead and cheeks. "Yep, that is good for you Odd. Considering how much you pay attention in class anyway," answered Jeremy as he leaned against a tree trunk with Aelita next to him, her head resting against his shoulder. His blonde-haired friend snorted and waved a hand dismissivlely in the air, "Whatever," he muttered. Yumi shook her head in amusement at her two guy friends's argument as Aelita laughed quitely. They all then stayed silent as the wind began to blow, making fallen leaves whirl around in the air like a mini whirlwind, suddenly Odd sat up, "Hey... Who's that?" he asked, pointing towards the school. His three friends turned their heads to see a boy, around the age of fifteen, with chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes, sitting near a tall oak tree next the school's black iron gates. "I... I don't know. I've never seen him before," said Jeremy as he adjusted his glasses with a hand while Aelita and Yumi shook their heads in agreement. "Well, then... Should we go and introduce ourselves to him?" asked Odd.

"Sure, it can't hurt anybody," said Jeremy.

"Okay!" said Aelita.

"I'm fine with that," said Yumi.

"Alright then, let's go!" said Odd, he then stood up and brushed himself off before he turned and walked over towards the unknown boy, flanked by his three best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Odd Della Robbia, a student who goes to Kadic Academy. What's your name?" asked Odd as he stopped by the unknown boy with his friends behind him. The chocolate-haired boy looked up and studied him for a moment with his eyes before speaking, "I-I'm Ulrich Stern," he said. "Ulrich... That's a nice name. Oh, I'm Aelita Hopper by the way," said Aelita, Ulrich nodded to her, a nervous look in his dark green eyes. "Also, this is Jeremy Belpois," said Odd as he pointed to the black spectacle-wearing boy on his right, "And Yumi Ishiyama," he said gesturing to the raven-haired girl on his left. They both said a friendly "Hello" and gave a quick wave. Once again, Ulrich nodded before he stood up and brushed himself off, he was wearing a dark green short-sleeve shirt with a three black clawmark scratches on the chest, a navy green hooded jacket with dark green shoulder-looking pads and black hashmarks on the back, black straight-leg jeans, white Nike sneakers, a black electronic watch strapped to his right wrist, and a bright amber orb attatched to a black string that was tied around his neck like a necklace.

"Anyway, I should be going. It was nice meeting you all,' he said, he then turned and began walking away but Odd stopped him, "Where do live, maybe we can meet'cha there," he said smiling, "U-U-um... I d-don't live anywhere near here," said Ulrich, "Then where do you live?" asked Aelita, "I-I don't know," replied the chocolate-haired boy. Jeremy gawked at him, "You don't know where you live?" he asked, "No, I've never lived anywhere that wasn't in an orphanage," said Ulrich, his green eyes somewhat sad-looking. Yumi and Aelita gave him sympathetic smiles and he just gave a small nod, "Then... do you wanna come and stay with me and Jeremy for awhile?" asked Odd. Ulrich looked up at the sky, thinking, "I-I don't know," he muttered, "Oh, come on. It'll be okay, we don't bite," said Yumi. The chocolate-haired teen looked back down at them for a moment and nodded. But before he could give them and answer, a large beam of bright-white light zoomed out from behind Odd and collided into Ulrich's chest, making the teen hit the ground with a loud, solid thud. Odd and his friends gave each other a confused look and turned to help Ulrich up off of the ground but stopped as a deep voice spoke, "Finally... I've found you, Alpha Unit 925-19-98,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Odd and his friends turned around to see a man, with his left hand outstretched infront of him, standing a feet away with a cocky, victorious smile plastered across his face. He had long black hair and dark golden eyes, he was wearing a dark gray turtleneck sweater, a black trenchcoat, olive green pants and black hunter boots. He also had a highly dangerous plasma rifle in his outstetched hand, the nose smoking after the shot he had just fired.

Ulrich stood up and began backing away, his dark green eyes gleaming with fear. "What's going on?' asked Jeremy, the man looked over at the four huddled teenagers that were looking back and forth between him and his target, their eyes gleaming with a mixture of surprise, fear, and confusion. "If you must know, I am Xana. Top monster hunter-slash-top genetics scientist of Code Genetics Lab Industries," he said, his voice proud and haughty. "Okay, got that. But what's with you firing your monster hunting rifle at Ulrich?" asked Odd, "Ha, I'm not surprised you don't know," muttered Xana, Odd gave him a glare but Xana continued on before the blonde-haired teen could say anything. "A few months ago, an experiment in the Lab I was working in, escaped and headed towards the city to hide. But now, I've found him. So now I can capture him and take him back to the place where he belongs," said Xana.

"A-and do what? Do more experiments on me and who knows what else?" asked Ulrich, his eyes still gleaming with fear as he took a step backwards; Xana merely chuckled, "Of course... What's a Code Genetic experiment posse without their Alpha Male?" he said, smiling. "I'm not those other experiments Alpha so get that through your damn thick head!" snarled Ulrich, "Ooof!" he then grunted as a bright white beam hit him smack in the chest, making him fall back on the dirt ground with a **THUD! **

Xana then lowered his smoking gun and walked over to Ulrich, past Odd and his paralyzed friends; he then leaned down, grabbed the front of Ulrich's shirt, lifted him up, and banged him into a nearby tree. The chocolate-haired boy growled and tried to lash out at his enemy but stopped as he felt pain searing through his throat as Xana strapped a black shock collar around his neck. "Don't talk that way back to your master, mutt!" he snarled, Ulrich growled again and slashed at his enemy's stomach, the black-haired man screamed and let go of him as he clutched his mid-section in pain. Ulrich backed away from Xana and tore off the collar, revealing a deep scorch mark that glowed a bloody red across his throat. His enemy stood up and prepared to fire his gun at him when Odd and his friends stood in his way, "Move children... This beast needs to be captured and taken back to his home," growled Xana. "No, we can't let you do that!" said Jeremy, "Move now! If I don't capture this beast, then he'll do nothing but bring chaos and bloody murder to this town and kill everything and everyone in sight!" snarled Xana.

"We don't believe you!" exclaimed Aelita and Jeremy, "Yeah, he wasn't doing anything bad until you showed up!" said Yumi. Xana let out a scream of anger and pulled the trigger on his gun, a white beam rocketed out of the nose and right towards Odd and his friends. The four teens covered themselves as the beam got closer and closer, but before it could touch them, a dark shape came out of nowhere and took the shot, a grunt following afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Odd and his friends looked up to see Ulrich standing infront of them with his arms spread out, in an attempt to shield them, "Leave... them... alone!" he snarled, his eyes blazing in pure fiery anger. Before Xana could say anything, the chocolate-haired boy held up his right hand, which was beginning to glow a bright green and quickly shot a bolt of energy towards his enemy. "Oof!" the black-haired man grunted as he was smacked in the chest before he fell onto the ground with a large, soild thud. He then stood up and dusted himself off, chuckling, "What are you laughing at?" demanded Odd, another chuckle answered him as the black-haired man placed a hand on his hip before he stared at the five teens. Then before either of them could say anything, Xana vanished into thin air. Ulrich growled and began looking around the area, wrenching his head back and forth so hard his neck was beginning to hurt.

"W-where'd he go?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know," whispered Yumi.

Then out of nowhere, Xana reappeared infront of the teens, a wicked smile on his face, Ulrich turned to slash at him but failed as the black-haired man wrapped his hand around his throat and pushed him into a large tree that stood behind them. "Acck!" the chocolate-haired boy angrily clawed at Xana's hand but the man refused to let go.

"Hey, let him go!" cried Odd as he took a step forward.

"Ah ah ah!" warned the monster hunter. "Come any closer and your friend will suffocate," he said smirking.

"You're bluffing!" cried Aelita as she too took a step forward.

"Am I?" asked Xana. Then before either of the teen's could answer, he squeezed Ulrich's throat even harder and the chocolate-haired boy let out a strangled cry, "Gah!"

"Okay, okay, we believe you! Stop hurting him!" cried Yumi.

Xana smirked but didn't loosen his grip, "Sorry, but I'm having to much fun," he said glaring at them.

Odd took a step forward and growled, "Just let him go!" he cried.

The black-haired man placed a hand on his chin, pretending to think, "Hmm... I think I will," he stated. Odd and his friends sighed heavily and relaxed a bit, "Just kiddling!" cried Xana, before the four teens could say or do anything, the black-haired man gripped Ulrich's throat even tighter and began to shock him, bright purple electricity beginning to run through the young boy's body. The chocolate-haired teen let out a scream as he began to squirm violently in the man's grip, "**AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**"


	5. What Should I Do?

Okay, guys. I have major writers block so I need help making a decision. Should I continue on with this story or make a new one? Comment and tell me what you think.

~|UlrichxYumi15|~


End file.
